Give me your hand
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: Steven wants to show Lapis the world. But is she ready? And what secrets is she hiding from Steven? So many questions are in Steven's mind but he doesn't care as long as he has her by his side. But wait, why is her gem reacting to his every time their near each other? Is it fate? And why do I feel so "happy" around her? (M to be safe)


It was a normal day where Steven was hanging out with the Crystal Gems and apparently Lapis the water gem who could use water in any shape or form. Steven watched with a soft smile how Amethyst and Lapis were getting along. Lapis soft giggling warmed Steven's chest, which confused him but he didn't mind it.

Steven! ...Ven... Steven! Yelled Pearl shaking him in worry.

Ah! Sorry Pearl. I was dazed for a bit. Heh. Apologized Steven quickly, getting a quick look to Lapis who smiled back at him sheepishly. Pearl sighed in relief as she ruffled his hair.

You shouldn't worry us like that Steven. Replied Garnet, proving Pearl's point.

Maybe he's think of that girl Connie snickered Amethyst, making kissing noises at Steven which caused him to blush a bright red.

I am not! Take that back Amethyst~! Shouted Steven, trying to make sure Lapis didn't get the wrong idea.

Awww, so if it's not Connie, then who, Steven? Teased Amethyst, poking fun at Steven. Pearl was about confront Amethyst on her teasing till Lapis spoke.

I'm with Amethyst on this one, Steven. You do look like you like someone. Smiled Lapis, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Can't we change the subject,please. Begged Steven, blushing from Lapis' warm smile toward him.

Sure. I'll like to meet this Connie girl of yours. She seems interesting. Replied Lapis, blushing a bit.

O-oh okay. I'll go see if she can hang out now~! Replied Steven, rushing over to his dark blue phone that reminded him of Lapis.

(Phone Conversation)

Hello?

Hey Connie! Its me, Steven! I got a question for you.

Oh hey Steven! I didn't know you were back~! What's your question?

I was wondering if you wanted to meet another Crystal Gem? Well she's not official yet. But, you know what I mean!

I would love to! She's gonna be a Crystal gem soon? Cool! Well, I'll meet you at your house at 4. Because right now, I got to inform my mom.

Yup~! And oh okay~! See you in 20. Don't forget to record your new favorite show! See you Connie~!

Yup,see you actually in 13. And I didn't forget this time. Bye! (Click)

(Click)

C'mon Lapis we'll be seeing Connie Soon! Let's go to the hideout~! Replied Steven, as he motioned Lapis to follow him.

So are you and this Connie girl very close? Asked Lapis as she climbed up the spiral stairs to modern looking hideout.

Yeah, we've known each other ever since I moved to here. Plus,she was my first crush till recently. I developed feelings for someone new. Explained Steven openly,

Laughing a bit. Lapis blushed a bit,understanding what he meant as she turned away and fumbled with her fingers.

Lapis...I... Started Steven as he was inching closer to Lapis.

Yes,Steven? Replied Lapis as she inched closer, soon enough about to...Connie's orchestra ringtone announced itself, making them both realize what they were both about to do.

Was I about to kiss Steven/Lapis just now?! Thought Steven and Lapis,looking away from each other, blushing a deep scarlet. As Steven phone buzzed again with Connie's ringtone, he sighed to cool down and glanced over to the still blushing Lapis was a cute site.

Steven! There you are~! The gems told me, you and your friend are here! Shouted Connie, interrupting Steven's thoughts.

Oh! Connie, this is the friend I wanted you to meet! Her name is Lapis Lazuli! Replied Steven as Connie settled in the hideout next to Lapis with a grimace.

Nice to meet you. I'm Connie. You must be the girl that Steven wanted me to meet. Replied Connie snidely. Lapis seemed surprised by Connie's behavior but dismissed it as she put up a small smile.

Nice to meet you too. And yes, I am. Steven told me a lot about you. Replied Lapis, trying to sound friendly.

I bet he did. Replied Connie, glaring at Lapis. Lapis had enough of Connie's bitchy attitude as she suddenly stood up with clench fist and was ready to attack.

I didn't do anything to you! So what's with the attitude?! All I'm trying to do is be your friend! Why can't you chill! Replied Lapis, with small tears forming in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't go away. Steven, watching the whole thing got up and comforted Lapis as she let tears fall causing Connie to get angrier. She stood up, and pushed Lapis down.

I hate you! Oh, I so hate you! Yelled Connie at Lapis who's tears were flowing more frequently. Just then, Steven did the unthinkable. He slapped Connie across the face without a second thought.

Wh...what...why are you protecting her?! She's evil! Cried Connie, balling up her fists.

I think you should leave, Connie. And never come back here again. Stated Steven, as Connie ran off towards her house angry and hurt with Steven's judgement. Lapis got helped up and as she twiddled her thumbs, she kissed Steven on the cheek.

Thanks for believing in me, Steven. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Replied Lapis smiling gently as she made beautiful crystal water wings on her back as she flew away, waving to Steven.

Okay. I...I love you. Whispered Steven blushing, and then he went inside to tell the Crystal Gems about Connie. But he knew in the back of his mind, she would betray him to win his heart.


End file.
